


Sleepless

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, thats it, thats just it, what else do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: What do you do when you're woken up in the middle of the damn night?





	Sleepless

A gentle push tore through Eska’s deep, warm, comfortable sleep and got him to open his eyes. Burkan’s and Søpple’s fur brushed his unmasked face as he groggily turned towards the poor creature who had seeked his assistance by summoning him from the bed-couch he laid on in his slumber.

 

Thaische held Edgar in his small arms. The spider plushie emanated a sweet lavander scent.

 

“I can’t sleep.”

 

His 18-years-older brother stared at him, half-lidden eyes glowing lightlessly in the dark, every other feature of his visage swallowed by the shadow coating the livingroom, his bandicoot and opossum snoring safe and sound in the notch of his arms while Luna Gealach (or LG, or the dumbest hooded crow to have ever set foot on earth) rested on his pillow despite being in possession of a perfectly good nest.

 

Merely a door away, their parents were having a delightful night of snoozing and were more than available to welcome their progeny in their bed had either of them needed comfort.

 

 

 

“… Wanna watch the Moomins?”

 

The child nodded with a smile.


End file.
